Wolves
by Heartlessyouji
Summary: What happens when Z-loan gets another were wolf to the party?  wrote this awhile ago, forgive me if the characters seem out of character.


Wolves

Chapter One: Something's fishy

"Alright let's go and make some money!" Chika exclaimed.

"H-hai!" Michiru said as she took off her glasses.

"Do you have to be so loud Akatsuki?" Shito asked rather annoyed like he usual is.

"Ah, come on Shito! Lighten up! We're hunting a zombie that has a juicy pay!" Chika said, excitedly as he walked down the busy streets that surrounded the Z-loan building.

Shito just laughed a little and followed his child like partner with Michiru following behind.

"Moi, where could that juicy pay be?" Chika said as he was getting both annoyed and tried, "Oi, gopher, do you see any black rings?"

"None." Michiru said as she put her glasses on.

"Maybe we should go back to the dorms, considering that we probably won't be finding anything tonight." Shito suggested.

Just then, Michiru spotted something from the corner of her eye.

"Huh?" Michiru said to herself as she looked towards the place where she had spotted the particular thing that had caught her attention.

"Oi, gopher, we're going back to the dorms now! You coming?" Chika yelled.

"Uh, you guys go on ahead, there's something I want to check out." Michiru said as she went into the alleyway that the thing that she saw went.

"Nani?" Chika said as he put his hands behind his head.

As Michiru made her way down the alley way, something moved in front of her. Michiru screamed a little but clam down when she saw that it was a girl with sliver-blue hair and gold colored eyes. She wore of what used to be a sleeveless light blue shirt and torn jeans that look white. She was sitting like a dog would when it's sitting.

"H-hello, my name is Kita Michiru. What's yours?" Michiru said as she got closer to the girl.

The girl just stared at her confused. Michiru saw that she couldn't talk.

"Um, mind opening your mouth a little?" Michiru asked politely.

The girl opened her mouth until you could see fang like teeth. Michiru then figured that she was much like the boy they had met while on vacation. The very same boy that was now living with Shimotsuki-san.

"Um, you wouldn't happen to a werewolf, would you?" Michiru asked.

The girl looked up at her in surprise meant.

"How does Kita-san know Ookami's a werewolf?" the girl, Ookami, asked.

"Ah, so your name is Ookami-san?" Michiru asked, ignoring Ookami's question.

Ookami simply nodded her head as her response.

"Ookami's full name is Yuki Ookami." Ookami said as she looked at Michiru curiously.

"Um, Ookami-chan, do you have a place to stay?" Michiru asked.

Ookami just shook her head no.

"Ookami's a stray. No one wants Ookami to be in their home." Ookami said as she looked at the ground sad.

"Um, would Ookami-chan like to live with me?" Michiru asked looking at Ookami.

Ookami looked up at her as if she didn't believe a word she was saying.

"Kita-san wants to bring Ookami home?" Ookami asked.

Michiru simply nodded her head as a response.

"It'll be alright, they're many nice people that could help you fit in." Michiru said reassuringly.

Ookami looked at Michiru for a moment, and then nodded her head.

"Ookami would like that very much." Ookami said.

"Hai! If you follow me then, I would be happy to take you home then." Michiru said as she led the way out of the alley way with Ookami following her.

"Michiru-chan wants me to do what?" Koyomi asked back at the dorms.

Both Michiru and Ookami were sitting in Koyomi's room. They were asking if they could go out tomorrow and buy Ookami-san new clothes as soon as she was re-taught how to act 'human'.

"This is for Ookami-chan. She has no home and no money! So I was hoping that you and me could help her act human again and get her some new clothes." Michiru said as she looked at Koyomi with a soft smile.

Ookami just stared at Koyomi as the two were having their conversation. Koyomi thought for a moment or two then finally nodded her head in agreement.

"Okay, I'll help." She said in a defeated tone. "So what should we teach Ookami-chan to do first?"


End file.
